Wireless networks are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives with the rapid development and popularization of portable network capable devices. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have wireless network capabilities are getting wireless network capable. More and more volume and more and more types of content are transmitted through wireless networks, for example text, emails, audio, and video. Online gaming through wireless network capable devices is also becoming more and more popular.